


7 inches

by FionaWesten



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Lemon, PWP, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaWesten/pseuds/FionaWesten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short pep lemon for the adorable Michael&Fi</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 inches

I pushed Michael against the bed.  
"You are above average," I said. I was completely on top of him now and he was flustered.  
"I learned in health class when I was a teenager," I continued. "4-6 erect inches is average," I ground against Michael hard as kissed him. "And you're 5 flaccid," I smiled feeling how irrelevant that was at the moment. "And over 7 erect," I ground against him, eliciting a groan.  
His bits, despite his clothes, were directly through my folds, rubbing right against the entrance of my vagina.  
I rocked my hips back and forth, closing my eyes in ecstasy as his tip entered me through three layers of cotton.  
I reached down and unzipped Michael's fly, unbuttoning and pulling down his jeans and boxers. I pulled my own dress off over my head and kicked my panties off. I unhooked my bra and climbed back on Michael.  
I moved to kiss him again as I felt his entire body tense.  
He flipped me on my back and ravished my lips, placing himself back at my entrance as he did so.  
Michael paused for a moment. Touched the side of my face and drew his hips back. He kissed me deeply and thrust himself all the way into me  
I just lay there, paralysed by the agonising bliss.  
Michael started moving, I had very small bits and his just barely fit, creating an agonising sweet friction.  
He drew himself all the way out of me, my flesh reluctantly releasing him.  
I could see the hard perfection of his cock, curved slightly upward, hot and still aching.  
I looked at it, my body aching for its replacment.  
Michael thrust back in hard and moved quickly.  
"Michael, Michael, Michael," I repeated helplessly the words quick and desperate.  
Michael continued like that for almost five minutes until I spasmed.  
I jerked, Michael kept thrusting, I jerked again and Michael shot creamy come into me.


End file.
